To be a sister
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Amara Fenix is a widowed mother to a gear. Her brother won't listen to her when she is trying to help and on top of that Baird is trying to get in her pants how is she doing then?
1. Chapter 1

I felt my curly chocalate brown hair get in my face again. I moved bar to the front of the bar with a cloth in my hand wiping down the spilt beer and bar was half-full today which was good news for us. I pulled my black t-shirt down my black skin-tight jeans and my bar-apron

"Hello beautiful. What can I do for you?" A drunk gear asked.

"Keep your hands off before I brake them off" I answered keeping my back to the person behind me. I had suprise even if he had strength

"Oh kitty-cat doesn't want to play. Why not beautiful?" this guy was making me laugh not pissing me off which was unusal.

"I beleive she said get lost rookie" I turned to face him.

"I can take care of myself you know that" I said moving some of the glasses to the shelf they belonged on as the man walked off.

"I know. I just don't like assholes trying to fuck my little sister" he said gruffly I shook my head.

"Marcus get out of my bar" I said playfully.

"When does your shift get off Amara?" he called me by my name no nicknames he only did that when I was in trouble with him or he wanted something.

"Okay what is it you need?" I turned now I was pissed. I grabbed a teatowel and shook it down before wiping down the bar

"I can't visit my own sister without being accused?" he saw the look on my face "Ok you know me to well. I need your help"

"With what?" I asked turning to him bluntly.

"Scientific code. Can't solve it and no-one other than you understood dads handwriting" he passed me an old computer disk. I stored it in my apron for safekeeping.

"Dad's huh? Fine I owe you this one then" I shook my head.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good i've been holding up but like you care. Ever since Carmeron die-"

"Uncle Marcus" a child shouted behind with me in glee.

"Kiera bear" Marcus smiled picking up my daughter who was in a nightgown with warm pants on underneeth and wearing slippers. I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her.

"Kiera I thought I said bed" I placed my hands on my hips.

"But mummy!" She pleaded.

"Ha she is just like you Amara" he brushed one of my daughter's curls away from her face.

"I never remember staying awake past my bed time Marcus" I gave him a glare.

"Marcus what taking you so long with the drinks. Cole is cra-.. hello beautiful"

"Hi" I said. Marcus gave me a look but i brushed it off.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Amara Fenix. Marcus is he one of your's?" I asked.

"Yes Baird this is my little sister Amara and her daughter Kiera" He spun Kiera around.

"Is uncle Dom here?" Keira asked.

"Over by the booth" he pointed to her and she ran in his directions.

"She has your looks Amara" he smiled at me

"And her fathers stubborness" I answered.

"So how would you like to join Delta?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2 An ace

"And I am agreeing to this why?" I asked my brother.

"Because I asked nicely" He answered gruffly.

"Not a reason" I returned.

When growing up Marcus was the only one who watched, talked and listened to me. Mum was well never there, and Dad was busy with his work. So Marcus took care of me and encouraged my facination in science and english among other things. Hell he even introduced me to my husband before he was killed.

"I am going to be the only girl on the entire base and I have a kid. Marcus are you sure?" I asked.

"One you aren't Baird's little sister Aces or Sara as Cole calls her drops in for over two or three weeks a month and she it tough but has a soft spot for little kids. And two I have seen you fight you are really good on a field and is needed there" He responded.

"I beleive this is yours" Dom cam up to the bar holding Kiera.

"Sweetie bed" I said.

"But mummy!" She whined.

"Now!" I demanded glaring at her. This was a game we both played.

She stumped back up the stairs. I leaned in wanting to know what was going to happen if I did say yes to this and what happened to Kiera.

"Okay what about the bar? I live and work here paying rent to no-one and there is enough booze here to wip out an entire army" I asked.

"Easy Aces or Baird's sister knows a family wanting to move to Jacinto to be with their kids who work in the army. He can ask her and the whole thing can be sorted" Dom answered for Marcus.

"Have you met her? Or even the family?" I asked out of concern who I was turning this bar over to.

"Yeah, had us all over for New Years. And they have kids around Kiera's age so she can stay here and be looked after. The old man of the family is called Jeremy Dace and will probably turn this into a fair shaired Brater ground so we are fine" Marcus admitted to me.

"Okay. I guess I am in" I answered.

Three weeks later...

I entered what was supposed to be the recroom. I saw Baird sitting on the couch with a young women who had waist-length dark brown, two strides of black on her right side, and one stride of black on her left side of her head. She shook her head and laughed then looked up at me. Cole was sitting in the chairs by a table playing with a thrashball.

"Hi guys who's your friend?" I asked.

She leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Marcus's and Delta's personal stripper" She said shimmying her shoulders a bit.

I knew she was joking because Baird slipped her a twenty which she quickly flashed me and tilted her head in an inncoent way. As if to say 'play along please! I am going to get them back so bad' I understood her completely.

"Ahh but you boys promised me that I was your personal stripper especially you Dameon" I returned sweetly at the two men who wiped the grins off their faces and she laughed at them then turned to me.

"Finally! Someone with a sense of humour that isn't offensive. Where have you been all this time?" She asked standing up and giving me a quick hug then landed back on the couch.

"Believe me the feelings mutual. So who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sarina Baird or Aces on the battlefield" She said.

"Why two names?" I asked.

"It's for Dameon and I when one a battle field. It gets confusing when we are both fighting so I got a different one. So your Marcus's sister?" She explained and asked.

"Amara nice to meet you" I introduced. "How the hell don't you look like Baird or even sound like his sarcastic assed self?"

"I came out right, he didn't and bingo that's how we are related in other words brother and boys where have you been keeping her all this time?" She said turning to Cole and Baird.

"I just started for Delta as thier scientist and doctor" I answered.

"Okay I started out over five months ago as their hunter and scout" She said. I took a seat next to her and we started talking to eachother.

"Hunter? So your not apart of the COG?" This intrested me deeply. I had heard and read about the mission a few weeks back but neever thought anything of it.

"Not even close I live in Rasenti and travell around a lot." She answered. A bark came and a fast bolt of black and white went by jumping all over me.

"Hero! Down!" She commanded and it stopped. I saw it was a boarder collie dog.

"Hero?" I asked. "He saved my life when I was little and became my Hero" She answered.

"We are going to get along just fine" I said.


End file.
